Sally and Nicole: Burning Rush
by Fire Ring Studios
Summary: The wild night is almost over! Nicole is trying drinking with her friends for the first time and all though she is enjoying herself, a long past feeling towards her best friend Sally is starting to resurface. Will Nicole be able to live her fantasy with her friend? Will Sally give in to her friends desires? This is my 1st adult ff, This will contain SallyxNicole yuri. please R
1. Chapter 1

_All character are owned by SEGA and Archie._

_All Rights go to them._

_Please support the Comic and reframe from piracy._

_Sally & Nicole: Burning rush_

Chapter: 1-

_Past feelings will sometimes never go away. Even when new lovers are found, sometimes that old feeling will remain until there's satisfaction._

'I can feel my fur stand by looking at her, my mouth waters by her smell of peaches, her voice makes my legs tremble and my finger rattle, why do I feel so strongly about her now? Ive wanted her before but…' Nicole had her head resting on her hands her thoughts and attention were finally broken by the busty Bunnie.

"Oi Nicole! You've been staring at the table like a lobotomized hamster since sugar princess took to the girls room, what's the matter? Ahh don't tell me you're feeling sick?" Nicole brought her eyes to the Southern Sass that was chirpin at her and answered with a faint smile "Sorry, first time drinking you know" Bunnie let out small giggle while getting out of her seat, " Ya know your not supposed to be drinkin now eh." The smiling Bunnie replied "Well at least your not sick yet, Im gonna get another round while sugar over there still has his taps on, don't be gettin all crazy over here n' taken everybody's drinks, Ive got muh eye on ya" Nicole gave a wink to her friend, both knowing that wasn't going to happen Bunnie stood from her seat "Ill be right back" she said while dancing her way to the bar singing a little cha cha song while she was at it. By this point Sally had returned to the table now with half a beer in hand. The young princess was on cloud nine tonight, her smile was almost ear-to-ear, it was like butter for the Lynx's eyes.

The night was late, about 12:31am and things were winding down. The girls had been partying all night; and it was a special night to be had for sure. Bunnie the sassy n sexy Rabbot was getting engaged to her one and only Antoine. And with that little bit of good news came the excuse of an all girls' bachelor party. They were at The Sandy Shot, a night club/bar that was on the coastline facing Angel Island. It was a popular little resort for the residence at knothole, provided they could make the trek out there, but if they did they were treated royally and it was well worth the travel.

Inside was a very relaxed atmosphere; Barrels to sit on with clean oak tables and coconut candleholders, the windows were replaced with tropical themed curtains. The smell of lemon and strawberries filled the air, nothing but sand and water as far as the eye could see. The Bartender -a middle aged artic fox- had a hell of a night before him, over 20 girls and himself for 5+ hours, the ladies had treated themselves to all kind of food and drink, fresh beer, cold strawberry daiquiri's and plenty of tequila shooters.

It had been crazy the artic fox was thinking behind the bar, topless girls would run out to the beach then make their way back in dripping water everywhere, then making their way to the bar asking for more beer. He did want to say they had reached their limit, but after a group lap dance and a little treat behind the employees door with a overly excited purple cat. He decided to lighten up if every so slightly, and let the tap flow. However most of the partygoers were gone now. Off to the Steamy Oyster Hotel about quarter of a kilometer away, only four of them remained, the VIP group.

"Sally!" a rambunctious and half drunk Bunnie yelled out, "you can so do another one right?!" she said coming back to her table with a tray of shooters. Sally, a little tipsy her self leveled her eyes at the soon to be married Rabbot, a smile dotted across her face "ladies….ladies I cant for the life of me…..I cant think of a reason we've never done this before" Said the mildly intoxicated chipmunk before slinging back the rest of her beer. "Well then" Bunnie replied plunking herself down onto her barrel "we should do this every day till the big day eh?" " How about every year" an intoxicated pink Hedgehog spoke her face resting in her arms as she used the table as a pillow, her long hair covering her face. The group let out a burst of laughter

Sally was dressed in her tight black booty shorts and pink tropical shirt that was half open reveling her orange bra, she had accumulated quite a bit of beads and sea shell necklaces during the night, she had them wrapped around her head and neck, like a mermaid out of water, but by the end of the night she was just down to one around her neck, it was funny seeing her hard at work trying to get all of them from her friends while they were dancing on the tables. Her hard work almost paid off till she passed out for about 10 minutes outside. Sally had decided to let her beautiful vibrant red hair grow to half way down her back for the occasion. She had been elected to the leader of this troupe of hot to trot girls before the party started, a title she was hesitant to take at first but Bunnie was insistent for she wanted no responsibilities she claimed with a laugh.

Amy was sitting next to her wearing her tight blue jeans and a blue tank top to match, her hair was also long for the occasion as well, and had a streak of green in it, she had tried to dye her hair completely green but at the last second had bailed out. She too also had a necklace of beads and shells and had tried to compete with Sally at collecting them, but after a few beers she had forgotten what she was doing and decided to settle down with a whole tray of Jello shooters. By far she was the drunkest of the bunch, she had been hitting the Banana daiquiris early before the party even started, her face now a slight shade of red.

Nicole, was the new addition to the former trio, she had used to tag along in her old pocket computer form. But with her new body that she had worked on with Miles, she was finally able to tag along on all sorts of crazy late night adventures. Much to his and her delight it was the slender curvy Lynx; just like how she was in her old holograph form, one she had programmed and took great pride in. It took years to do it but the results were well worth it. Her fur was a soft light brown with black fur on her hands, feet and tip of her ears, and to her devilish request she had her cup size increased to a B.

Nicole had been the sober one this night, if ever so slightly. She was the Designated Driver tonight, and was a little peeved at the fact. But her curiosity of alcohol had gotten the better of her; whenever her friends weren't looking she'd sneak in a Jell-O shooter from Amy or a sip of beer from Bunnie. However despite her recent months of freedom, she hadn't had much time to experiment with her new body. This was in fact the first time she tried any alcohol, and the experience was very liberating and confusing at the same time.

She had been rocking a black mini skirt along with a white t-shirt that got wet early that night from Blaze and her super soaker. However later through out the night the wet T-shirt was beginning to bother her being too small for her, having picked it on the fly. So after retaliating with a water balloon of her own she took it off. Wearing it draped on her left shoulder she was now wearing her favorite dark purple bra with gold lace rimming. It seemed like it could barley keep her breasts inside and looked as though it could snap. It seemed that she still had to get used to the whole manual measurement thing instead of just having nanites do all the work for her. Something that Miles, once again, had no problems helping her with. However after being invited to the party on short notice and going on a all girl shopping spree she hastily decided that she would buy what ever looked good while forgetting to look at the tags.

And finally Bunnie, the tipsiest, happiest one of them all, was wearing her ripped jeans and daisy duke top, which complemented her well endowed chest. Her long flowing blonde hair made her appearance more glowing and of course her classy cowboy hat that she adored, had her looking like a true Southern treat. Bunnie was going all out tonight, so much so that she decided to exclude wearing her bra. Her friends didn't happen to notice till 5 beers and three shots in when she exposed her self to the rest of the bar yelling "IT'S A PARTY NOW!" Much to the delight of her friends who in turn either went topless or even put on their Mobius birthday suit. But the way she saw it; her party life was coming to a close. And with so much time being dedicated to the war, why not go over the top tonight, or in this case topless. Decency had flown out the window, and with out a doubt if the men were here, it would get…. maybe a little too out of control.

Bunnie sat her self down at the table with the rest of her drinking buddies and handed out the shots on the table, "drink up ladies!" she said with a smile "this round is last call" The group let out a small groan but was shushed with a casual wave of Bunnie's arm " aw hush now, its getting to be that time ja" she said with what sounded like relief and a hint of disbelief. "I cantz… believe…it…. I can" Amy whispered out raising her head to grab her shot "Whoa now darlin, maybe you've had your fill" Bunnie chuckled. The pink hedgehog nodded and slowly began to stand up; the world was spinning at her feet. "I th..ink….I think I need to use the men's room" she mumbled out as she slowly made her way to the restrooms "I think you mean girls room Rosy" Sally snickered.

Amy was half way to her destination with one sandal falling off, but as she used the bar table as a balance, her arm slipped knocking off some plastic cups, her fall was almost complete when Bunnie bolted her way across and grabbed her. "Tanks" Amy managed to responded, Bunnie let out a sigh then threw the rosy rascals arm around her neck and lifted the poor pink hedgehog up, "I think you'll be needing my help" she said with a laugh, turning her head to Sally and Nicole with a smile "Don't worry ladies I'll be on hair duty tonight, we don't want Amy's nice green cow lick falling in the porcelain goddess now, ja" Sally shot her sights right to the pair and began to stand up "Bunnie its your night" Sally said standing beside her barrel "I cant let you be on hair duty!" "Don't you worry about a thing darlin, I cant help but feel a little responsible for her, after all I did make her do a tequila shot right after a boiler maker"

"Buns, I think" Amy's attempt at a warning was halted as a mouth full of liquid made its way up, almost escaping her lips. With that Bunnie turned around and quickly hobbled her way with her drunken friend to the Girls bathroom. "Be sure to finish those shots I gave you" Bunnie yelled from down the hall. "And give Amy's shot to Nicole!"

Sally slumped back onto her barrel, her gaze at the table of treats made her giggle, it had been one hell of a fun night with her friends and now with it coming to an end and a table full of shooters seemed…. Somehow…. Anticlimactic. Sure she'd have a laugh with Nicole and finish off the last couple of shots, leave for the hotel and sleep, but something was missing. She wanted something more to happen, 'something exciting' she thought as she began to rub the inside of her leg.

Her friend Nicole however hadn't taken her eyes off the princess almost the entire night. And now they were alone, finally. Her hart started to beat a little louder now in her throat. She had wanted to try something all night. But she needed the right approach. Down the hall the sound of vomiting and a southern voice of comfort could be heard.

This was a once in a lifetime opportunity Nicole thought. 'Maybe if I try something and it works then I wont have to do it again, and maybe if it doesn't then she wont remember anyways….ah man what am I thinking?' Nicole had to steel herself for a moment; This was her best friend she was fantasizing about. 'Maybe it's the booze…I don't know, but Ive never felt so strongly about her before, I…. ah jeeze it IS the booze' her thoughts were now starting to getting jumbled.

'I shouldn't have tried it tonight, I had all the time in the world to drink and I picked tonight, I don't know how to control myself and Ive only had a few rounds, is this normal?' The Lynx began to fidget in her chair, determined not to stare at Sally across the table. Her stomach gave a rumble as she looked down at the shots on the table 'What would happen if I took another, or maybe two…what about her what's her mood like? Gahhh too many questions'

It's been the itch she couldn't scratch, a satisfaction and warmth that a man could not understand or bring this time. She was in love with Miles sure, but she had known Sally for many years before he came into the picture. And with everything in the world changing so fast, it felt like she had to live in the moment, after all it was only a few months ago she had gotten her new body, before that it was just a pipe dream for the former AI to touch or love. 'What if the Blue Blur purposed to her next week' she thought with a sense of desperation, 'then I'll never have a chance'

The young Lynx just didn't know if she would ever be able to be with her friend for one night…as lovers. Nether could she explain to her self why they needed to be lovers for one night for her to finally be satisfied. Always being in that hand held computer and being with Sally all the time was where it all started, she admired the Princess, her strength and determination to win, her ability to put up with that rambunctious blue blur, how she could use her brain to defuse situations rather then shotgun policy. It gave Nicole strength too. But the turning point of her relationship was after the body-changing incident. When Nicole was still an AI she was accidentally transferred and was in control of Sally's body, being able to touch and to feel was a whole new experience.

When she was alone she began to experiment just a little, at first she wanted satisfy her curiosity of pleasuring her self, she had started to rub the inside of her thigh and ran a finger up and down her chest. It took a while before she realized what she was really doing was taking advantage of Sally's body with her body, but instead of stopping, it turned her on. She could touch her friend, feel the worm fur through her fingers, she could feel the moist softness of her lower region and rubbed it gently… it was like ecstasy, but she was never able to finish the experience of pleasing her self.

When it was all over and Sally was back in her own body, it was like Nicole's whole life was taken away, and she was never the same, she had felt her friend through her friend's body. Now that she had a body of her own, she wanted to do it again, she wanted to smell her hair and taste her lips, she wanted to complete the experience she never got to finish before. To Nicole it didn't feel like she wanted to get laid by the girl she had admired and fantasize, she had a more then willing Kitsune back home to pleasure her back home, this wasn't about just sex, and it some how didn't feel selfish to her, she wasn't going to leave Tails, she didn't want to run away with Sally or anything foolish like that.

She wanted to be in bed with her Princess, kissing her, sliding her tongue into Sally's mouth and feel her tongue while feeling her breasts, she wanted to pleasure her friend and hear her moan with joy. Then when the night was over, they would get up and never speak of it again and go off back their men. This fantasy made sense in her head, which she felt where it should belong, but it was like an addiction, and now she could feel this fantasy boil over her. The more Nicole thought about it the more it confused her and made her feel anxious, yet despite all of that it also aroused her as well.

'I need something to help me think, just a sign or a word, something, what do I do? My intentions feel like they are good but yet they're twisted and perverted'

Then as if by fate the Bartender had just put on a classic Record player, perhaps to sooth his own soul, it was a long night for him too. But the relaxed tropical native music was perfect, just the right amount of volume to cover up the noise in the bathroom, a slow tempo with ukulele's and a pleasant male voice singing in his native tongue. It was soothing for Nicole to hear it too. Her thoughts about her friend now coming in clear now.

She made up her mind, she wasn't that drunk and to a degree neither was Sally, so it wasn't like she was taking advantage of her….she thought nervously. But there was enough sauce there to lower inhibition for such a crazy idea. She was going to try it and give into the addiction. 'Its has to be worth a try, I don't think Ill be able to live with myself if I don't at least try' She thought one last time.

Nicole put on her biggest and most friendliest grin on her face "hey Sally" she said with a hint of excitement, her friend brought her attention to her friend with a smile. "How would you like to do a body shot?" the excited lynx asked, "A very special kind"

_Notes:_

_Yeah soooo Ive been working on this in my head for a while… Please R&R and if you're not into this kind of thing then please move along. Please be sure to check out my other FF._

_Sonic the Hedgehog: NEMESIS RISING_


	2. Chapter 2

**I own none of these characters. All rights belong to SEGA**

**Please support Archie Comics and reframe from piracy **

**Sally and Nicole: Burning Rush **

**Chapter 2**

The Princess looked back blankly at her friend, the request was a little out of the ordinary, even though the night had been wild, there hadn't been many body shots amongst the girls. It was a little hard to do since most of them had fur. Rouge had the honors twice, but it was beer ping pong that got things popular in the bar room blitz. Sally was a tad confused at first, the night was almost over and it sucked for the rowdy chipmunk. Nevertheless the princess shot a look of intrigue at her friend. "Well now, what did you have n mind"

This was the invitation that Nicole was looking for; she had her foot, well maybe a toe in the door. "Just one sec" she cooed, standing up from her barrel the Lynx skipped her way to the bar table and picked up two lime wedges, taking a peek behind her, she was relieved to see the Princess looking on her cell phone, 'she's updating her chirp account, I have a little bit of time now' Nicole thought anxiously. Nicole shot a look at the Bar tender who was now cleaning a mug while nodding his head to the tropical music in the background. "Excuse me" Nicole whispered.

The barkeep lightly turned his gaze to the young Lynx and nodded his head to show she had his attention. "Could you cut these in two" she asked innocently. The fox looked down to see the lime wedges and casually took them, placing them on a cutting board behind the bar counter, he proceeded to cut both lime wedges in to halves, then placed them back into Nicole's hand. "Thanks!" she responded cheerfully and then made her way back to the table where the princess had placed her cell phone back into her shorts.

"Think Amy will be okay?" Sally asked as Nicole placed the wedges in a bowl on the table and began to drag her barrel closer to the princess. "You're talking about a girl that can pulverize swatbots with little to no ease" Nicole replied with a grin as she moved the barrel closer to her friend and sat down "she'll be fine, its just the morning Im not looking forward too". She was now only a foot or two away from Sally now, it was the closest she had ever been to the Princess…alone that is. "I still feel a little guilty letting Bunnie be on hair duty though" Sally said with just a little hint of self loathing.

"Hey she gave you a order nya" Nicole replied with a tiny sense of desperation in her mind. Sally regained her smile and peered into her friends eyes., taking in a big breath the tipsy princess burst out her question "SO! What's this little game you have cooked up?" Nicole's devilish smile came right back as she then picked up one of the shot glasses and gave the rim a little lick. Then grabbing a saltshaker she tilted the glass ever so slightly so that the liquid would not pour out and sprinkled some salt onto the licked part of the glass, she was careful not to spill anything or get any salt into the drink. When a satisfactory amount was on the glass she looked back up to the Princess.

'I have no idea what Im doing, not a clue, what if she…what if?' Nicole's organic mind was firing off all kinds of possible outcomes. With no idea of what she was doing she finally managed to get out a couple of words. "fuller meh-" Nicole slightly recoiled a bit, her hart was pounding in her chest. "Come again?" the Princess chuckled. Nicole dug her toe into the floor, and regained some composure. The only way for this to work was if she got as rowdy as the Princess. 'Confidence, confidence, confidence!' She thought.

"Sorry bout that" she chuckled back, making it seem that it was just a slip of the tongue.

She then proceeded to sensually placing the shot glass in between her breasts and gave Sally a dirty, devilish look, it was returned with a look of confusion and even more intrigue. "My, my" Sally said with a hint of excitement, "What's gotten into ya? This is right outta left field for you."

Nicole slightly shrugged her shoulders as to be sure the glass wouldn't spill, "I thought it would be a little more interesting if we tried doing a drink this way" Nicole replied sheepishly.

"Oh you're just jealous that Rouge got all of the attention earlier aren't you?" Sally quirked while letting out a giggle, "Or you didn't get to take one off of her" she giggling even louder.

Nicole did her best not to blush. She was right and wrong on that one. "So! You want me to take the glass that you just licked outta your bra aaaannd?" Nicole's attention snapped back. "w well what you gotta do is put your arms around me." Sally raised her eyebrow at this request. "Reach your head down and take the glass out of there with your mouth, then place it back in."

Sally's smile was getting just a little wider now as she started to giggle again as she listened. "Then you take the lime wedge from my mouth…with yours" Sally almost let out a roar of laughter when Nicole finished her grand plan.

"Hehehehe hahahaha you're crazy if you think Im gonna try something like that!" The Princess continued to laugh and turn her attention to the bar table as Nicole's hart began to turn ice cold. There she was with a glass of liquor between her breasts and no one to take it. It was stupid for her to even ask she thought with embarrassment and panic, 'damnit damnit damnit' She felt pathetic, her ears began to drooped, and she brought her attention to the floor. At that point Sally whirled around in her chair and saw a disheartened Lynx, staring at the ground, looking humiliated.

'Well so much for that….damnit! what did I do wrong?! What was I thinking- what, what!' Nicole felt her blood turn cold, her breath was short and her sweat was coldly running down her neck and down her back….'Well Bunnie and Amy will be out soon…guess I just gotta hope that she wont remember this' Her hand slowly came to her chest level when a hand was put on her shoulder. She brought her gazed to meet Sally's to find her grinning. And without asking or saying, Sally jumped onto Nicole's lap.

It all happened so fast for the Lynx, with in seconds Sally was within inches of her face, with a smile ear to ear. Nicole fidgeted with the weight on her lap and legs but with in seconds she had proper footing and able to manage the princesses weight comfortably. "I guess I forgot that I can be a little crazy too" The chipmunk gleefully spoke. Nicole's hart was now pumping hot blood through her veins, her inner thighs were twitching, and now she could feel some warm juice starting to make its way down there. And even though she couldn't see, she could tell that she was probably blushing pretty hard.

"Now why don't you put that lime in your mouth" spoke sally in a very, very sultry voice.

'…do it now!' Nicole thought as she reached over and picked up one of the wedges while keeping her eyes locked onto Sally's, 'she must think this is a game or somethi- gah' Nicole did her best to screen out her thoughts now, with one trebling hand she placed the wedge into her mouth.

Sally then place her arms around Nicole's shoulders and in one fluid motion, lowered her head and wrapped her lips around the shot glass, Nicole's eyes widened, again the quickness of everything, It was just so unexpected but most definitely welcomed, the fur on the back of her neck stood up as the Princess had her mouth so close to her chest, she could feel the worm breath of sally as it escaped her nose and felt the warm air course through her cleavage and through each follicle of fur, it sent electricity down the Lynx's spine having for the first time Sally so close to one of her private areas.

Sally continued with the procedure; tilting her head back she took the shot in one gulp. Nicole couldn't help but be amazed, she had come up with this gimmick on the spot, and here was Sally taking her shot like she had done this before.

Sally then placed the glass firmly back between Nicole's breasts with her mouth and brought her face close. Her lips were just centimeters away, just barely milliseconds to taking the fruit from the over excited Lynx's mouth, and with a slight shift of the tongue Nicole retracted the lime in her mouth just a millimeter or two….. Just enough.

Sally wrapped her lips around the exposed fruit and while doing so had placed her lips on the now ecstatic Lynx. Nicole pressed her lips just slightly; enough to what she felt would be more of an accidental peck then kiss, at least that's how she hoped Sally would interpret it.

Sally took the lime from her and began to suck the juices from the fruit, all the while with a grin on her face. Nicole could have died right there, she was on fire now and her lower region was very moist. She wanted to let out a sigh of relief and happiness but forced herself not to.

"Ha! These wedges are cut in half!" Sally half squealed "whats up with that? I didn't even notice!" Nicole rolled her eyes around, trying to give the impression that she didn't notice too. "aw come on you didn't notice they were cut?" Sally continued in a mockingly accusingly fashion.

"I..I didn't think it would matter" The Lynx replied as innocently as possible. "Well" began the Princess "Its your turn" she said as she sat up from Nicole's lap. Sal plunked herself back onto her barrel and slapped her knees, inviting the young Lynx over to her. It was strange for Nicole now, she just realized that she never said anything about sitting on each others laps. Sally was always ahead of the curb, always trying to make a good thing great, or always trying to one up somebody.

'Or maybe she's practicing for something else' Nicole wondered.

'Either way, don't screw this up! You can do this!' Nicole brought herself up and began to walk slowly towards her wanted lover. Her knees felt like jelly and her stomach was burning. She had too take this shot like a pro she thought, more importantly she had to sit on Sally's lap, something she was delighted to do.

Nicole had placed her bottom firmly onto Sally's lap, she could feel the chipmunk shifting her legs to sit more comfortably with the weight. Thankfully for the both of them; all the years of physical training and combat left Sally's legs as strong as a tank. Feeling her leg muscles move was even hot for her too, everything about her turn Nicole on right now.

"Are you ready?" asked Sally once again in a sultry voice. Nicole's jaw was numb, she wanted to say yes, but could only respond with a smile and a wink. Sal reached over and snatched up one of the remaining shots.

"I think you're gonna have to give me a squeeze" Sally cooed. Nicole's hart skipped a beat hearing that, she dotted her eyes back from her to the hallway leading to the bathroom. "c come again?" she responded.

"fraid I didn't wear a uber tight bra like you did, so my toys aren't nice a squished together, besides whats the point in you putting the shot there when you're just gonna take it away again" snickered the princess. It was almost like she was beating Nicole at her own game she thought. But it was at that point Nicole could feel time slow, it was like they were the only two in the room. She could actually feel the world spinning, and her pulse was heightened, Sally gave a wink to her friend and outstretched her arms, she did her best not to tremble and within a second or two she cusped the chest of her friend, her hands on either side and her thumbs in the middle. She could feel the blood burning though her wrists and fingertips. So soft, so delicate, it was like holding butter. They were beautiful natural treats that were covered up by her sports jacket almost all the time.

It almost seemed like a crime how something so beautiful was being held prisoner by silk; she wanted to set them free so badly she thought with hot rush of other things she wanted to do to. Her hands gently pushed the soft delicate treats together, as her eyes traveled from looking to make sure that the breasts were firmly held together to looking in to Sally's eyes which were very seductive right now staring right back into her.

Sal then grabbed the shot that was meant for Amy and slowly and sensually placed it between her cleavage giving it a little twist as she did to make sure it was snug and secure, then without saying a word she placed her palms on the out side of Nicole's elbows and slowly drew her hands down her arm to the former A.I.'s hands. Pushing her finger up through Nicole's, while being careful as to not disturb the small glass, The Lynx gave a little giggle as just a spec of the tasty liquid slightly came over the side, but within seconds, Sally had replaced Nicole's hands with her own.

'She's up to something'

She looked so sexy the way she did, squeezing her breasts together, being so close to her now, it was like heaven. "You're gonna have to put the lime in my mouth nya" She said on to her friend with a devilish grin.

'Is she picking up my vibe? This is really unlike her, I think anyways, I always expected her to be…subtle'

It didn't matter to Nicole now, this was like a gift, being so close, being able to touch her lips ever so slightly. Nicole believed that that this would be the peak of her night, she was able to just barely sample the goods. But she figured it was much, much better then nothing. Nicole slowly picked up the lime wedge and placed the fruit into Sally's lips. The Princess took it in her mouth, gently biting down on the top and bottom with her teeth.

It was time. Nicole lowered her head down wards, her face was so close now, the aroma of perfume filled her nostrils, she wanted to stay there and burry her face in-between the goodies but she knew that would not end well, unfortunately. It seemed like she was down there forever for the Lynx, she was just inches away from the shot. The smell of perfume was replaced with the sent of liquor. She then wrapped her mouth around the glass and with a sudden jerk, freed it from Sally's breasts.

She tilted her back and neck letting the liquid into her mouth and down her throat.

But with inexperience with alcohol lead to a gag as she spat the glass down on to the floor and began coughing up a storm. Sally let out a burst of laughter, which was muffled by the lime wedge. It was a nightmare for the Lynx. 'Why! Not now! I..I think' her mouth was starting to fill with saliva; she released her grasp around Sally's neck and placed it in front of her mouth.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to take it all in one" giggled Sally after she took the wedge out of her mouth. "hahahaha I forgot to sprinkle some salt on the glass too" Nicole felt a sharp bit of anger slip through her mind as she continued coughing. "Ah don't you worry" She said as she grabbed some more wedges off the table. At that point the Lynx's coughing had stopped. She still kept her hands in front of her mouth as it was partly full of saliva.

"Let me guess, you have a mouth full of spit?" asked Sally to which Nicole slightly nodded her head. "Wanna try something nasty since there's no chase here? I feel like experimenting, how about you?" Nicole ears twitched at the question but she nodded happily anyways. Sally proceed to take the lime wedges in her hands and squeeze the juices into her mouth all at the same time. It was a pretty good stream of liquid considering how small they were. But Nicole wasn't to sure what the Princess was doing until just a second before it happened. When there was no more juice left, Sally grabbed the back of Nicole's head and shoved her face into hers.

Their lips smacked together, and their mouths were partially open, Nicole could feel the lime juice transfer from Sally's mouth to her, she let the fluid travel into her mouth and down her throat, taking the saliva with it. After a split second the juice was gone. Nicole's eyes were wide open as this wonderful transfer happened, however she noticed how Sally had her eyes closed.

' Is she's pretending I'm…'

Nicole feared that this would be the end, and the feeling to heat things up here and now came over her like a wave of pure bliss in milliseconds. She had to do it, and had to do it fast she had to make the most out of this moment.

Nicole turned her thoughts off, and slid her tongue into the Princess's mouth and felt her tip of hers. There was no more juice flow between them so there was no excuse for what she was doing she thought as she pushed past the teeth, she was trying to get inside her mouth, plain and simple.

It was only a second when Sally opened her eyes wide open and jolted her head back. A string of spittle followed from the sudden disconnection of their mouths. And she stared wide eyed at the Lynx "um..heh…what..what was that about?" Sally said half nervously while little out a little cough and whipping away the spittle.

Nicole's thoughts began to race as she tried to think of a answer, 'what did I do?! Oh no oooh no' She couldn't control herself , it just happened, she had gotten more then what she wanted, way more. 'damn stupid, why did I do that'

At that moment she could feel Sally's legs fidget underneath her and she feared that Sally was about to push her off in anger and disgust. Her brain stormed for ideas for anything to say " sorry I…I just thought Id pretend you were-"

Sally's look became a little more relaxed now, her eyes went back to normal and a grin came back on to her face "Ahhh I get ya, I was doing the same thing" Sally interrupted. "Your little drinking game just gave me all kinds of ideas to do with the boys when we get back home, but I think now you and I may have had a wee little too much"

"y..yeah that was really out there with that lime juice kiss"

"Yeah I've done some crazy things in Mobotropolis with the boys. Bunnie will probably tell you all about it tomorrow, sometimes… You just gotta do something bat shit crazy to get the party going, good or bad." Sally boasted "you would know all about that now with this little game heh, you're learning"

Nicole smiled at the compliment however she was a little worried how Sally thought this was all a game, she felt she should do the same, but she couldn't shake off this burning feeling.

This addiction to take thing even further.

Nicole's hart slowed down a bit, the lump that was just in her throat had disappeared. 'too close, way too close'

"yeah I thought it would…be..good..prac" Nicole's voice trembled off as did her eyes before Sally brought her attention back to her with a throat grumble.

"Well..ah..my legs kinda fell asleep bout five or six minutes ago…..."

Nicole nodded slightly at the hint she received and stood up from Sally's lap, a cold feeling crawled up her spine as she did, the floor beneath her started to spin just a little. She looked down at Sally, eyeing her up to judge her mood. She seemed calm, as though she brushed off the incident that just happened with ease, much to Nicole's relief. Backing away from her friend she was about to plunk herself back onto her barrel, when a southern voice made its self heard.

"Well, well, well, were you ladies having fun?" Bunnie chirped as she carried a mumbling stumbling Amy. "you bet we did" Sally responded. "had our selves a couple of shot in a rather kinky way"

Nicole's felt a burning sensation creep through her stomach 'no, don't tell her, don't tell her please, this was my moment… our moment' And at that moment she remembered that the bartender was there the whole time. 'What if he spills the beans'

"HA! Sounds like fun" Bunnie replied as she looked around the room, taking in a deep breath and letting it out she continue with the inevitable words that no one wanted to hear. "Well ladies I think that's a night"

"Speaking of which" the bartender called out making his way in between the group. "I noticed that your designated driver isn't as designated as she should be" he said with a chuckle.

The girls all looked around, feeling dumbstruck. Nicole lowered her ears in shame. It was her job to stay sober this night and now she felt she had just thrown a wrench into the well laid plans. The room was dead for a couple of seconds before Amy broke the silence.

"err…guys…hic… "

"Aw don't you ladies worry about it, Im heading in the direction of the hotel, Ill give you all a lift."

The group let out a collective sign of relief, Nicole especially. She had dodged one too many bullets this night.

_Outside was maybe what she needed..._

The night air was warm; the back yard of the establishment was lit up with a single light post that stood where the bartender's car was parked. It was a dim yellow that flicked on and off every couple of minutes, giving the atmosphere a some what eerie feeling, its buzz was the only thing audible. Sally stood by Nicole while Bunnie still kept Amy on her feet, keeping her arm slung around her shoulder.

There was a jingle of the keys as the barkeep locked the back door and began to walk over to his car, "well I hope you gals had your selves a helluva night, I know I did, and you two as well" he said with a snicker looking over his shoulde as he lead the pack to the car.

Um yeah sure we…sure did" Nicole responded as she cast a glance at Sally who in turned looked back at her with a grin. 'I think I had the best night of all'

"Well that's good to hear, next time somebody else gets married, you know where to come to." There was a small snicker from the group before he finished "Oh I forgot, my car only fits four people, somebody is gonna have to sit on somebody's lap for the ride."

"Well that's gonna have ta be between you two, Amy is gonna get n back with me, she needs to put her head down"

Nicole froze for a moment, who was gonna sit on who? 'we were just sitting on each other in the bar, this must be some kind of joke' But to the Lynx's surprise it wasn't a prank. The back seat was tiny, just enough to fit Bunnie and have Amy slay down with her knees bent and her head on Bunnie's lap.

Sally touched Nicole's arm as they stood by the passenger door, the Lynx turned her gaze to the lovable chipmunk and was greeted with a wink. "Don't worry" she said "I got you"

**Wow! that took a long ass time, sorry guys. Trying to find work in a town of seven thousand is freakin hard to find. On top of that I had math to learn as well as learning to drive standard (not easy at first), after two months I said to hell with it and decided to move back to my home town of Kingston. In fact almost 30% of the writing and editing was done on a bus and/or at Toronto Pearson Airport.**

**Anyways, for the followers; thanks for staying on board, you guys freaking rock :D**

**The night aint over yet my friends, there's one more chapter to go, and believe me Im saving the best for last.**

**PS the whole juice transfer thing… You ever had one of those nights were you're drinking with friends and girl friends and things start to get stupid as people think of new ways to do body shots and chasers and such?**

**If you have, then you know where Im coming from with that scene.**

**If not, you shouldn't be viewing this because you're way to young to be reading this shlock. ;) j/k**


End file.
